Me morda
by deannawinchester1974
Summary: Dean expulsou Sam de casa. Resultado? Nada de bom.


Me morda

Dean expulsou Sam de casa. Resultado? Nada de bom.

Sam foi ao seu quarto e discretamente colocou alguns aparelhos e alguns objetos importantes na mochila e saiu. Dean estava trancado em seu quarto.

Duas semanas depois, Dean viu Sam entrar em uma casa de penhores. Dean entrou pelos fundos e se escondeu.

\- Quanto você pode me dar por isso? Sam perguntou ao cara atrás do balcão.

\- Hmm.

\- O diamante é de verdade. Sam respondeu.

Dean congelou. Desde quando possui uma coisa que envolvesse diamantes?

\- Bom, com o nome da pessoa vai valer menos. O homem finalmente respondeu.

\- Eu sei. Sam respondeu.

\- Eu posso dar US $ 400.

\- Eu paguei US $ 2.000! Sam praticamente gritou.

\- Eu gostaria de pagar mais, mas vai dar mais trabalho para vender. Deixa eu ver o que está escrito.

\- US $ 500. Sam tentou negociar.

\- US $ 490. É o máximo que posso dar. É Pegar ou largar.

\- Que seja. Sam disse.

\- Seu nome é Sam? O homem perguntou.

\- Sim. Sam respondeu.

O homem pegou o dinheiro e começou a contar.

\- Então, os felizes não são para sempre, não é? O homem disse brincando.

Dean estremeceu como se tivente um soco no estomago. Ele continuou escondido, tentando engolir o nó na garganta. Sam estava penhorando uma aliança que pretendia dar uma Jessica, naquela maldita noite. Aquela noite que sua vida foi mais uma vez destruída por um maldito demônio.

\- Só eu dê o maldito dinheiro!

\- Bem. Aqui está. Lamento como coisas não terem dado certo.

\- Me morda! Sam respondeu depois de pegar o dinheiro.

Dean ouviu a porta fechar e saiu de seu esconderijo.

\- Quanto vale? Dean perguntou.

\- Por essa belezinha? Uns US $ 2.000, no mínimo. O homem disse.

\- E você deu US $ 490, para o garoto? Dean perguntou, furioso por dentro.

\- Foi a melhor pechincha que eu já fiz na vida, cara!

Dean era se segurando para não matar o sujeito. Embora fosse tentador.

\- Eu posso ver? Dean perguntou.

\- Claro. O homem pegou a caixa e uma lupa.

Dean tirou o anel da caixa e usou a lupa para ver o que foi escrito.

Sam e Jess Mon Coeur um ET Você

Tudo o que Dean pôde pensar era nas coisas que ele disseram para Sam há duas semanas.

 ** _Você e ela são iguais. Não passam de dois traidores. Esse seu jeito de pacificador já deu nenhum saco! Não pode estar lá, também pode ir._**

Dean colocou o anel de volta na caixa e colocou no bolso da jaqueta.

\- Quanto você está procurando? O homem perguntou.

\- US $ 3.000. Dean respondeu.

\- O que? Desculpe, amigo, mas sozinho, US $ 1.500.

Nesse momento, Dean sacou a arma.

\- Tem certeza? Dean perguntou.

\- Ei! O que é isso, cara? Você é louco! O homem recuou.

\- Não sabe de nada, inocente. Dean respondeu, com ironia.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem! Aqui, pode ficar com tudo.

\- Você é inteligente. Um pouco, mas é inteligente.

\- Vá embora!

\- Foi bom negociar com você. Ah! E me morda também.

Dean saiu da casa de penhores, na de encontro o irmão e leva-lo para casa. Não demorou para encontrar-lo em uma cafeteria do outro lado da rua.

 _Graças a Deus._

Dean atravessou uma rua e entrou na cafeteria.

\- Oi, Sammy. Dean disse suavemente.

\- Como eu encontrou? Sam perguntou.

\- Eu vi você na casa de penhores. Dean respondeu.

\- Sei. Sam respondeu.

\- Olha, eu fui um completo idiota, no mínimo, eu sei disso. Me desculpe, Sammy.

\- Desculpe não vai rolar, Dean-o! Você queria espaço. Estou te dando espaço.

\- Eu sei que te machuquei. Eu sei. Eu não tenho o direito de expulsar de casa. Eu não sou o papai. Sei que agi igual, mas eu juro que não sou. O que eu posso fazer pra você me perdoar e voltar pra casa comigo? Dean perguntou.

\- Pare de agir como um idiota, para começar. Ela é nossa mãe. E está de volta. Ela precisa de tempo, então vamos dar um tempo a ela, mas não expulsa-a como se fosse uma coisa descartável. Sam disse.

\- Tem razão. Eu vou ligar pra ela.

\- Eu ... sinto falta de casa, Dean.

\- Então vamos pra casa. Depois do canto. Ah! E, isso é seu.

Dean tirou a caixa e o dinheiro de dinheiro do bolso e colocou em cima da mesa.

Sam arregalou os olhos e não sabe o que dizer.

\- O que ... como você ... Sam gaguejou.

\- Digamos que eu renegociei, com o cara da loja. Dean respondeu.

\- Quanto tem aqui? Sam perguntou.

\- US $ 3.000. eo anel, é claro.

\- Obrigado, Dean. De verdade, obrigado. Sam disse, emocionado.

\- Não me agradeça. É seu, Sammy.

\- Como você conseguiu tanto dinheiro? Eu consegui US $ 490.

\- Eu fui ... persuasivo. Dean disse, se gabando.

\- Dean, o que você fez? Sam perguntou, preocupado.

\- Nada demais. Relaxe, nós apenas conversamos.

Sam olhou para a casa de penhores e viu o homem atrás do balcão.

\- Viu? Ele está bem. Você tem o dinheiro eo anel. Estamos todos bem.

\- Sim. Podemos ir? Sam perguntou.

\- Quando quiser, irmãozinho. Quando quiser.

\- Vamos pra casa.

Eles saíram da cafeteria e tantos pra casa, juntos.

Mon Coeur um ET Você Meu Coração é seu. Era o que estava escrito na aliança.


End file.
